MistTale: Lost Research
by CybertronDefense
Summary: A compilation of work entries done by for major scientists (known and unknown) in the MistTale universe. Each one explains lore for the main story and might not make sense unless you've read the main story. Updates on weeks where MistTale doesn't.
1. LD Music - Entry One

_entry one_

Today is my first day working on my field of SOUL research under Royal Scientist Dr. Gaster, and so far, I've been yelled at for not taking notes and for taking notes in my font! All I can do is cut off the flow of magic to my font in half hour periods and take a break in between.

During my time here, I am going to be advancing our knowledge in SOUL MUSIC, the music of life, _the song that permeates every sentient being, allowing them to not only live, but find and show their true selves._

...and I wrote in my font again. Damnit.

Back on topic, I at least have a starting point in my field thanks to the discoveries I made before I was hired.

Out of all the monsters in the underground, ghost monsters have an ability that makes them more unique than just being able to possess and settle into an object: their SOUL MUSIC. No two monsters' SOUL MUSIC is the same, that much is widespread knowledge. Knowledge that is less known: ghost monsters are the exception to that rule.

I have heard a relative of the respected Angstablook change SOUL MUSIC over twenty times because he thought it "fit the atmosphere better". Hapstablook, who is just reached age fourteen, has helped my field more in an hour than two years of sampling and listening ever have. His cousin, Napstablook, has just barely passed his thirteenth, and has agreed to allow me to observe him for the next few months. Out his EVO hits, I plan on taking readings of his SOUL throughout the process and, should the trend prove true, help tutor him in his abilities.

I can only hope everything goes to plan, but hey. Hope for the best, prepare for the worst, right?


	2. Gaster - Entry One

ENTRY ONE. TOPIC: EVO

Around age thirteen of every monster's life, they begin to eat absurd amounts of magic-rich food and sleeping for longer periods of time each day. This goes on for approximately a week, at the end of which, the young monster is locked in their bedroom while their entire family becomes almost feral in order to defend them. This process is known as Evolution, or EVO.

Thanks to a family of rabbit monsters that live in Snowdin, I have been allowed to record such an event happening.

As the pre-EVO week commences, everyone in the family that has undergone their EVO is on edge. Those under the age of thirteen are sent to friends' houses in preparation. When the week ends, the evolving monster's sleeping form is placed on their bed, each opening is sealed, and the next week commences.

On the first day of the EVO week, the monster's form disintegrates, leaving nothing but a pure white SOUL surrounded in a gray mist. The family appears to be agitated by my observing, if their growls are anything to go off of.

On days two and three, the mist expands, filling the entire room. According to the readings on the camera I have installed (thank the powers that be for my foresight to have it run on electricity instead of magic), the mist is slowly absorbing all magic in the room.

Day four. One of my new hires, a skeleton with the font LD Music, entered my private lab today. She would have been fired straight away if not for the fact that she was able to see the color of the monster's SOUL. It has been announced by the few that have the ability to see SOUL color outside of bonding that a child's SOUL is always white. According to the pianissimo, however, the SOUL's color is a pale green. I must keep her on staff it only for the luxery of having a SOUL-reader on call.

Day five. The mist has begun condensing around the SOUL.

Day six. The mist is now a cocoon of white magic around the SOUL.

Day seven. The cocoon has reformed into a more mature body structure than before. The monster has yet to awaken, but there is no doubt in my mind that the process is almost complete.

Day eight. There is always a one in ten chance that the monster undergoing EVO falls down during the process. Unfortunately, Cinnamon of Snowdin has begun turning to dust. Her family has begun to receed from their mindlessness, but have opened her door to find their child unresponsive and slowly turning to dust before their eyes.

I wish to never have children.


	3. Sans - Entry One

**entry 1**

I haven't really done any research lately, but something that happened has motivated me to actually do something.

Yeah, the timeline must be about to end if I'm gonna willingly do something again. It's even more likely since I promised myself I would try to keep these notes as serious as possible.

Anyway, while Frisk was the one that started the whole alternate timeline and universe mess (confirmed by the source), Misty's a factor that came who knows how many timelines in. Just him existing in the Underground's caused ripples.

Too bad Misty had to find that out the hard way.

Since it's from the same main universe, the timeline I've decided to call "Sole Survivor Mistral" came first. In this alternate timeline, Mistral's not only given up all hope on humanity, but on life itself, even going back on a promise to at least try to get revenge before his soul gives out.

Just like how it was the first AU to split off from the main universe, Underfell had its version of Mistral appear next. Appearance-wise, not much has changed except for the fact that his cloak is red and his hood never comes down. Personality twice, though...UF Paps managed to make more fearful of humans to the point of never speaking to anyone. He's always ready to fight and is terrified of doing something wrong and getting killed by either of his bros.

I wish there was something I could do, but...


	4. LD Music - Entry Two

_entry two_

The monsters that humans of the past considered 'undead' are different from others. Just like skeletons, ghosts are able to tell their children's true name from formation. Ghost, however, merely have their personalities apparent from the moment they first awaken, allowing their SOULs to be read at a young age.

The reason why I am still focusing my studies on ghosts? Napstablook survived his EVO with no complications and has been working with me for roughly a month.

Napstablook shows the same proficiency with changing his SOUL MUSIC as Hapstablook, but with not as great a love for doing it. Due to some testing that we have already done, however, it has been discovered that ghosts have not only the ability to change their SOUL MUSIC, but that of those who are willing as well.

Just the other day, Napstablook asked me if he could try something. I agreed, and immediately felt something invading a part of my SOUL. I let him do what he wanted, letting my SOUL MUSIC play loudly as I worked. And then, it changed.

Mid-note, the song that had been with me ever since my EVO was replaced by something entirely different. Napstablook smiled softly at me and said, "it's a song i found in the dump once. it's the instrumental intro to bohemianrhapsody by a band called queen. do you like it..."

Needless to say, I asked Napstablook not to change it back. It feels like it fits a lot better.


	5. Alphys - Entry One

Entry One

I've learned a lot since coming to the surface, but there's still a lot I'm suspicious about. Whenever I have my back turned, I can hear the sages talking about me behind my back. I haven't told Undyne, but I think she's going to find out soon enough. A few of the Sages' equivalent of the Royal Guard, called Aurors, have been staying close to me for 'protection' while I'm working, but I'm pretty sure they're just to make sure that I don't do anything they don't want me to do. Like, for instance, visiting the Public Ministry of Magic Library.

When they were on their lunch break a few days ago, I finally managed to get in there, and there's a _lot_ of information on monsters. Before the War, it seems like monsters and sages were fairly close, but the Sages have it written that the monsters attacked Hogwarts, and the Sages retaliated by slaughtering a village of monster diplomats and warriors. It escalated, causing the Boss Monsters to nearly go extinct. It ended when the monster army, which was hiding in a cave system, was ambushed by seven of the most powerful Sages of the time, getting sealed underground in the process.

It truly is fascinating to read, but there's a human phrase that I've heard before that seems to fit this situation: "History is written by the victors."


	6. Alphys - Entry Two

Entry Two

Whenever my 'bodyguards' aren't around, I've gone back to the library. I found a section written by monsters, and it's incredible! Apparently, monsters were originally known as 'Children of Magic', but the Sages were jealous, so they attacked Magic Castle, the seat of Boss Monster (or Horned One) power. King Asgore and Toriel would've been around during that time period, seeing as how old they are.

I wonder what it was like, being stuck in the castle while it was under siege. It definitely wouldn't have been easy, but i'm glad that I don't have to go through that.


End file.
